


Installation

by hunters_retreat



Series: How to Make a Better Life By Stealing Office Supplies and Having Sex in Small Corners [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t done a damn thing yet but Dean was hard and wanting already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Installation

 

  
“Are you sure man?”

“Yeah, I need to get some work done. We won’t keep those numbers up if they keep making us go to these damn training seminars, so it looks like I’ll be working through lunch again.”

“You’re too dedicated is the problem.” Gary said as he slipped into the elevator.

Dean laughed because there were a lot of things he knew himself to be, but it wasn’t dedication that had him working late most nights. Not anymore. Sam worked different hours than he did and it was a lot easier to get Sam to fuck him into the wall when no one could walk in. Not that it took a lot of convincing when Sam was of the mind, but some days the guy actually cared about his job.

Today, he just wanted to get back to his office and finish up though. Sam had been working on some new system they were just installing on everyone’s system and he’d been staying late to actually work. It was the same system Dean had just gotten out of a meeting on.

He sighed, thinking about the fat steak he’d like to go get, but knew he’d have to settle on a salad from the café on the first floor. It was better for him anyway, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t drool over it in his mind a bit.

He didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary in his office at first, but when he did, he smiled, closing the door and locking it quietly behind him. He took a seat at his desk and laughed at the sound of Sam hitting his head underneath it.

“Dean?!”

“Hey Sammy.” He said, pushing his chair back to look down at the IT guy. “This is a bit like stalking really, but I think I might be able to forgive you if there’s a lot of sex involved.”

“Ha ha.” Sam said with a scowl. “I was just trying to upgrade your system and it wasn’t working. When I started poking around the back of your computer everything was outdated man. Whoever did the last upgrade didn’t touch your computer.”

“So… “

“So I’ve spent the last hour under here trying to get it all fixed.”

“You done?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, carefully crawling out from under the desk.

“Cause I got something else you could fix while you’re at it.”

Sam looked up at him and Dean had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the look Sam gave him. It’d been two weeks since they’d been able to spend any time together, and even that had just been a few stolen minutes in a bathroom stall after almost everyone had gone home.

“Oh yeah?”Sam got up on his knees and his annoyed expression went away as he smirked up at Dean.His large hands pressed against Dean’s thighs and he had to stop himself from shifting under the other man’s hands.He hadn’t done a damn thing yet but Dean was hard and wanting already.

Sam leaned up, his chest dragging up Dean’s body as he closed the distance between them. On his knees in front of Dean like that, his position was submissive but there was nothing submissive in the other man. No matter how Dean tried to do things, Sam always ended in control. Even if he would never admit it to anyone else, Dean liked it that way. Being the one in control was just a game so that Sam could take it from him.

“Yeah.”He pulled his belt loose and popped the button of his pants.Sam’s hands tightened around his thighs as Dean pulled the zipper down.

Sam’s thumbs pressed in hard enough to bruise, but then he was moving, his long, strong fingers sliding in under the waist of Dean’s boxers to push them down enough to find his cock.Dean let his head fall back slightly as Sam wrapped his hand around him, stroking him lightly.

“God yeah.” Dean’s voice was harsh with desire and he lifted his hips when Sam’s hand left his cock and began pulling his pants and boxers down. He felt them drop to his ankles and then Sam’s fingers were tracing the roundness of his balls as he licked a line up the inside of Dean’s thigh.

“Been thinking about this the whole time.” Sam said softly. “Being under your desk when you came in, taking your cock in my mouth, making you beg me to let you come.”

Dean’s hips jerks up involuntarily at the image it presented in his head and Sam’s chuckle went straight to his head.

“Looks like you’ve thought about it too.”

“Yeah Sam, come on man …”

He didn’t even have time to ask for more, and he was definitely prepared to, but Sam’s mouth was around his cock, his tongue working up and down his length. The back of Sam’s knuckles brushed against his hole and it was only the other hand holding his hip down that kept him from thrusting into the other man’s mouth.

He let his head fall all the way back, fingers gripping tightly to the arms of his chair.He took a deep breath as he felt a finger pressing into his body.“Sammy…”

Sam hummed around his cock and Dean felt him pressing a second finger into him.It burned, too much too quick, but Sam knew him, knew how he liked it when they’d been apart for too long.He wanted the burn, wanted to feel it for days as he walked around, remembering how Sam claimed him.He groaned at the thought of it and then Sam’s mouth was gone and he pulled his fingers out.

“Stand up Dean, hands on your desk.”

Dean did as he was told, watching as Sam moved to the side so he could follow the orders.He heard the bottom drawer of his desk open and closed his eyes as he waited.

“Fucking thinking about this for two weeks.”Sam said as he stood behind Dean, his teeth biting at the nape of his neck.

“Yeah Sammy, please…”

He heard Sam’s pants drop and then felt the slick press of Sam’s cock as it slipped between his thighs, riding the curve of his ass as he bent Dean forward by leaning over him.Dean found himself on his elbows as Sam’s fingers pressed inside him again.Three this time and Dean pushed his hips back into it, wanting more.Fuck, he got hard just looking at his desk, ever since the damn video of Sam coming all over it, but knowing he was going to get fucked on it?

“Sam… now.”

Sam’s fingers pressed in a few more times, pumping in and out of his body and then they were gone.He didn’t have time to think about anything else thought because then Sam was spearing him open, his cock pressing in to Dean’s too tight body.It did more than burn, it hurt and Sam knew it would.

“Deep breath baby, come on.” Sam said, sinking in slow and steady.

Dean did, deep gulping breaths against the intrusion and the pain that was ripping into his core. Sam’s fingers pulled his hips back and then Sam was stopped, his balls resting tight against Dean’s ass and it was all he’d been wanting.

“Please…”

Sam leaned over, his hands pushed up the back of Dean’s shirt. Fingers ran over his freckled skin and he wanted to feel his lover’s nails digging into him. Sam shushed him with soothing kisses over his shoulders though, soft hands reached around and brushing his nipples, tracing over his cock but never enough to get him off.

He was nearly sobbing from Sam’s gentle touch, his cock still buried deep inside his body. “Need you…”

None of his words were coming out right.He couldn’t seem to string more than two words together when Sam was doing this to him but Sam always seemed to understand.

His hips snapped back and then he was pumping into Dean, short thrusts that pressed against his opening over and over again, almost pulling out but not quite. His body was shivering from it, and then Sam slammed forward. He buried himself in Dean and pulled back again, continuing at the brutal pace. “So fucking good.” Sam murmured as he thrust forward. “Always so fucking tight for me, so good at doing what I tell you to.”

He moaned as Sam’s cock hit his prostate and Sam angled his hips to do it again and again.It was too much and without Sam touching his cock, he was painting his desk top in hot white streaks.He saw Sam’s hands land on the desk beside his head and felt the brutal way the other man pummeled into him, then heard the sharp intake of breath as Sam filled him with his thick come.

“Fuck.”Sam moaned against Dean’s neck, letting his weight press Dean further into the desk.

Dean let out a startled laugh and his whole body shook with it. He felt Sam’s body moving with him and then Sam was pulling at Dean’s hips. He didn’t know where, but he let himself be guided. He was pulled tight against Sam’s body, his cock buried inside him, half hard still. He was pulled back until he was falling slightly, but only into the chair, on Sam’s lap and cock.

He moaned as Sam leaned him back, his hands pulling at Dean’s tie and then he was rucking his shirt up, fingers running over sensitive flesh. “Don’t wanna stop fucking you.” Sam said, lowering one hand to brush over Dean’s cock. He was amazed to find himself hardening at the touch, but Sam was always good at pushing his boundaries. He felt Sam’s hips press up slightly and he shivered from it.

Sam’s hands came to his hips and then Dean was being lifted slightly, the pull of Sam’s cock inside him making him fully hard again. Sam let him back down, gravity driving him deeper inside Dean than he’d been before.

Dean chocked back a moan as he spread his legs wider, his hands resting on Sam’s thighs to get better leverage as he raised himself up slightly.

“Fuck Dean…”

He loved the sound of Sam’s voice, but fucked out like this it was amazing. Everything about him dripped sin and Dean had never wanted anything more. It scared him sometimes, and they both let work pull them away from each other before they had both had enough and they came together again, pressing one another back into the places in their lives they had been trying not to miss.

“Yeah Sammy, yeah.”

It didn’t take long the second time, not with them both so sensitive to each movement and then Dean was coming all over himself, Sam’s hands spreading it across his thighs and stomach as he bit on Dean’s neck to keep his own orgasmic screams muffled.

They stayed like that a few more minutes and then Sam kissed the broken skin lightly. “Think I need to return back to work soon.”

“Yeah,” Dean said, knowing he was already behind. It was worth it though. Any time Sam decided to stop by and play was worth it.

He felt hands lifting him up and he groaned as Sam slipped out of his body.He felt something soft and cold against his entrance and looked down at his desk drawer to see the wipes he kept there open.He held still as Sam cleaned him up, then pulled his clothes back together.

He cleaned his desk off as he heard Sam behind him, trying to make himself look presentable again. He threw the wipes in the trash and put the rest in the drawer, where Sam had already put the lube back in the small toiletry bag he kept.

When he closed the drawer, he looked up at Sam as the other man was heading towards the door. He wasn’t sure what made him do it, but he needed more, needed this to be something else. “Come over tonight.”

“What?” Sam looked about as surprised at Dean’s offer as he felt.

“Come over tonight. We’ll have dinner. Watch a movie. Whatever you want.”

He never did this.Normally, this thing between them, it was at the office.A few times they’d taken it back to Sam’s place, but Dean never had him over unless it was to pick him up on their way out of town for the weekend for a hunt.

“Are you sure?”

It struck Dean as odd that Sam was so sure of himself, so able to go up against ghosts and ghouls and able to spin Dean’s head when it came to sex, but the rest, he looked at Dean like he had all the answers in the world. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Sam smiled as he reached for the door knob. “Alright. I should be done installing the new software by six.”

“Good,” Dean said, smiling as he took a seat behind his desk. God, he was gonna get hard again just sitting there. “because I think I have some hardware at home you might need to install.”

 

 


End file.
